Reunited with my past
by Mrs.DeanWinchester0971
Summary: It has been two years since the Cullens left Bella. She went threw her depression and got imprinted on by Brady. She is now happy and is not looking to change her life. But what happens when her past catches up with her?
1. Preface

**Hey guys! I have decided to start a new story! Hope you like it!**

Reunited with my past.

Chapter one.

Preface.

Carlisle P.O.V

I was sitting in the living room with my wife and family. Everyone was off doing their own thing, trying not to think of the human daughter and sister we had lost two years ago. Everyone had been heartbroken when our son Edward had come home and told us that Bella had asked us to leave because she wanted to live a normal human life. Of coarse, nobody had believed him and we had all tried to talk him out of leaving but, it was a lost cause.

Emmett and Rosalie had been by far, the worst when we had to leave. Even after two years, Emmett still hasn't gone back to his usual bantering self. We have all tried to get him back to his normal self, but it just wasn't working. The only one that didn't try to help him was Rosalie. She went into a deep depression after we had to leave Bella. We were all surprised by that because we all thought she hated Bella. I never thought I would see the day when Rosalie didn't go straight from the bed in the morning to picking out her outfit or working on her car. We all felt for her.

Esme was the second worse. Every night, she would cry In my arms for her lost daughter. I tried to make her feel better, but she still cries every night. She still gets up and tries to be the perfect mother for her five other children, but most days, she just isn't the same.

I sit here every day and watch my family fall apart at the seams. I try to help, but there's nothing to do about it. A phrase popped in my head from a nursery rhyme I had once heard.

"_All the kings' horses, and all the kings' men, couldn't put humpty together again._

That was the perfect rhyme for my family. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't put my family back together.

I resolved to turning on the news. I listened to the broadcaster talk about the forecast and then listened to the news. On article in particular, caught my attention. _"WE would like to congratulate our usual newscaster, Bella Fuller. Last week she gave birth to her third child, an adorable baby boy, Jemmett Collin Fuller. Here is a picture of Bella, her husband Brady, and her two beautiful twin daughters, Rosalie Carlie Fuller and Esme Renee Fuller. The baby weighed a mere 5 pounds 3 ounces. They brought the child home yesterday afternoon and Bella will be returning in a weeks time. Thanks for joining us. I am Brad Smith and this has been channel 5 news." _

When the news was finished, I noticed everyone had been paying attention to the news as closely as I was. When the news cast was over, Emmett jumped up. "That's my baby sister! And she named her son after me! Woohoo!" he yelled jumping up and down like the person he used to be. "We have to go visit her!" he said still bouncing in place. That was when Edward spoke up. "She's with a mutt! I knew she was friends with that Black kid but I didn't she was a slut. She's only twenty years old and she already has three kids." he snarled. In two seconds flat, Emmett had Edward slammed up against the wall looking to kill. "Don't you ever talk about my sister like that!" he yelled and started towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to find my little sister."

**I hope you like it! This story will not be in Carlisle p.o.v for the whole story. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Old friends come back

Reunited with my past.

Chapter one.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to my baby crying. I was so tired. I hadn't been able to sleep for days and Brady was on patrol. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 3 a.m! I walked over and picked Jemmett up. Brady didn't now who I had named him after, but I did. I named him after my two brothers and then after Brady's twin Collin. I sighed. Sometimes I wished they would come back. Even if they had hurt me. I cuddled Jemmett to my chest in hope he would fall asleep without being fed. He was a naturally quiet baby, so it was easy to get him back to sleep. I was dreading going back to work, even if I did love my job.

I sat and thought about my life. It had been so messed up. Just when I think I was done with the supernatural for good, more come into my life. Guess Emmett was right about me being a bad luck magnet. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were really the only Cullen's I wanted back in my life. Edward and Alice don't deserve to come back. They left me, so if they ever do come back, I can leave them. The good thing about being an imprint is I can wait for them as long as I want because I don't age. Every girls' dream.

Even though I wouldn't have picked this life for myself or my children, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I had three beautiful children, a wonderful husband, and a pack of wolves for my pets. I laughed at the thought. I had told the pack when I first found out about them, (Before Brady imprinted on me.) that since they were dragging me back into the supernatural again, that I was allowed to call them my pets. Of coarse, Paul was the one to protest. Quil just got on his knees and acted like he was a dog. I threw him a Frisbee and put a bowl of water on the floor for him. Of coarse, Quil being Quil, he brought the Frisbee back to me _and_ drank the water. The pack teased him for days. "Gotta love Quil." I thought to myself, chuckling.

I got up and put Jemmett in his bed. I kissed his head and went to check on the girls. They were sound asleep. I kissed their heads too and went back to my room. I lied down on my bed and was almost asleep when I heard a noise. I jumped up toward the direction of the noise and gasped. Standing by the window were the two people I never expected to see again

Emmett and Rosalie Cullen.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 2 Catching up

Reunited with my past.

Chapter two.

_Previous chapter…._

_Standing by the window were two people I never expected to see again._

_Emmett and Rosalie Cullen._

"W-w-what are you guys doing her?" I stuttered out. I knew I shouldn't be afraid of them but I still was. I stepped back towards Jemmett so he was completely covered by my body. I knew they would never hurt him, but I could never be too careful. "How did you get here without breaking the treaty?" I whispered. "Charlie's house is in forks Bells. Forks is our territory." Emmett said. I nodded. I had forgotten about that because I didn't expect them to be coming back at all let alone this soon.

"We came because we saw the news announcement they had at the station you worked at." Rosalie said. "Well that is very nice of you but Brady will be here in exactly…." I paused looking at the alarm clock. "Twenty minutes so you better make it fast." I said tapping my foot. They looked at each other. "Well we really came because…. We heard what you named your kids and we were really honored that you named them after us." Rosalie said. "Well, I wanted to name them after someone important to me. Like Jemmett, he's named after my three favorite brothers. You, Jasper and Collin." I said. "Who's Collin?" Emmett asked. "Brady's twin brother." I said. "Oh. Well thanks a whole lot Bella." Rosalie said. "You're welcome, now you need to go before Brady comes home. He will not hesitate to kill you if you are anywhere close to his children. Got it?" I said. "Of coarse." They said together. Just then, I heard the little patter of feet on the floor. I turned around to find rose staring at the two weird people in her house. "Who are they mommy?" she asked. "It's ok Rose, they're just good friends of mommy. In fact, she has the same name as you." I said pointing to Rosalie. My little girl his her face in my leg. I smiled and picked her up. "This is Rosalie and this is Emmett." I said pointing to them. "Guys, this is Rosalie or Rose or Rosie for short." I said.

"Oh Bella, she's so beautiful." Rosalie whispered. "Thank you. She takes after her daddy. And speaking of daddy, he will be here in five minutes. So you guys better go." I said. I walked over and hugged both of them. "I'll find a way to see you again." I said as they left. I took Rose over to my bed and we laid down. We fell asleep almost instantly.

_Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little short. In the process of moving and I can't write as much as I do. Review!_


End file.
